1. Technical Field
The present application relates generally to an improved system management data processing system and method. More specifically, the present application is directed to computer program product, system, and method for collaborative, event driven system management.
2. Description of Related Art
An administrator is a person who manages the computer systems in an organization. A system administrator is involved with OS and hardware installations and configurations and may be involved with application installations and upgrades. A network administrator is a person who manages a local area network (LAN) within an organization. Responsibilities include network security, installing new applications, distributing software upgrades, monitoring daily activity, enforcing licensing agreements, developing a storage management program and providing for routine backups. A database administrator is responsible for the physical design and management of a database and for the evaluation, selection, and implementation of a database management system.
The responsibilities of a system administrator and network administrator often overlap; however, the system administrator is generally more geared to the computer hardware and less on the network. In some cases, however, system and network administrator are one in the same, especially in smaller companies. However, a larger company may have many administrators to manage the various aspects of the company's computer systems.
A monitoring system monitors various components of the computer system for errors and sends alerts or messages to a console of the administrator. The administrator may respond to the alerts and take steps to correct the errors. With a plurality of administrators in a company, an alert may be directed to the wrong administrator. Alternatively, an error may require action by a plurality of administrators.